<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don't Remember, I Don't Know by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539872">I Don't Remember, I Don't Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, No Fluff, No Smut, Poor guys, Their relationship is deteriorating, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, its sad, like Karl's mind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl is confused</p>
<p>Alex is angry</p>
<p>Nick is hurt</p>
<p>Karl is gone</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I'm using real names because it's fucking awkward to write out "Quackity this and Sapnap that" deal with it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Don't Remember, I Don't Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karl was confused. Everyone around him knew it. He'd be gone for days then come back in a state of shock. Every movement and word to come out of his mouth was lazy, uncertain. As if he didn't know where he was. Alex and Nick tried their best to support him, they comforted him from the second he pushed open the door of their shared home and stumbled inside to the moment he just disappears again. The doors stay locked, the windows stay closed, the bed still warm with a slight indent from where their lover lied just minutes ago in their arms. Just gone. As if he could teleport out of their comforting embrace. As if he was never even real in the first place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex was angry at first. He couldn't figure out why Karl was just getting up in the middle of the night and leaving the two of them at home. He was so angry. But in time, he realised that Karl has no choice. That he didn't want to be taken from them repeatedly just to come back losing more and more of what he knew. In some bitter way, it reminded him of Schlatt. Schlatt, who would come home at 2 in the morning and stumble into their shared bedroom mumbling incoherent words of apology just to be gone by the time Alex woke in the morning. An endless cycle that only resulted in deteriorating health and an one-sided relationship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nick was hurt. He always knew that Karl, <em>his</em> Karl, would never leave them. No, <em>his</em> Karl was the one waking up later than his lovers and smiling softly when he did wake. He was the one who would keep the two of them lying there next to him for hours after they woke. The new Karl, if he's even there, lies in bed with blank eyes and knitted eyebrows. Sometimes silent tears would roll down his cheeks but he never even noticed. Nick tried, he really fucking tried to help him. One of the loves of his life was fading from reality and he could do nothing. In the beginning of it all, he'd held Karl's hand when he stumbled in through their front door and asked Nick what was happening. He was the one to make sure his boyfriend ate and stayed hydrated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Karl isn't there anymore. They all know it. His brain is deteriorating and everything they've been doing is for naught. Karl isn't getting better, in fact he's getting worse and his lovers feel lost. They tried to speak with him, tried to ask him where he'd been going and why he can't stop. But he'd always just respond with a slow shake of his head.<em> I don't know.</em> He would mutter. Every question they asked him, they'd get the same answer. <b>Are you hungry? </b><em>I don't know. </em><b>Why are you sleeping on the couch? You always sleep with us.</b><em> I don't know.</em><b> Do you know who we are?</b> <em>I... Dont-... I don't know.</em> And there's nothing that they can do. There's nothing that anyone can do, really. Nick and Alex just have to accept that their love is gone. And he's not coming back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>